All Because of You
by P.I.X.E.L. L.E.X.A.L
Summary: At 14, Kagome was left pregnant, unknown to Inuyasha, with his child. When a once in a lifetime opportunity arrives for Kagome, he wants to enter and be apart of her life once again. But is Kagome willing to let him into her and her daughter’s life?
1. As It Is

**AN: **Welcome back everyone! Here's the completely revised AND redone version. I know it has been a while and everything but not in life has been going the way I want it to and its been hard. If you've read the authors note I've posted, you'll know why…

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **For previous readers, I advise you reread what has been done so far. The story line has changed!

**Title:** All Because of You

**Rating:** M for Mature

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary: **At 14, Kagome was left pregnant, unknown to Inuyasha, with his child. When a once in a lifetime opportunity arrives for Kagome, he wants to enter and be apart of her life once again. But is Kagome willing to let him into her and her daughter's life?

**Chapter One:** As It Is

BEEP BEEP BEEP

…Went her alarm clock at precisely seven a.m. She groaned tiredly, as she rolled over and slammed her hand down on the rude awakening noise. The room filled with silence, all except the cheerful chirping of the birds outside.

She let out long, much needed yawn, before rolling back over into her pervious position in hopes of falling back asleep, but her attempt failed as the morning sun streamed through the windows at her bedside, blinding her eyesight. Rolling onto her stomach and pulling a pillow over her head, she was able to block out the sun.

'_Now back to the dream…'_ Snuggling deep into the endless amount of baby blue fabric, she returned to dreamland… well… that is… sort of. She uffed minutes later as a force jumped on her back.

"Uh… Megu." She moaned, poking her head out from under the covers. She knew the cause, fixating her eyes on a young 5-year-old girl.

"Morning!" Megumi chirped, looking down at her mother with the most beautiful pair of golden eyes imaginable. She had long, jet-black hair that touched down to the middle of her back, silver highlights shining in the morning sun. A smile that could melt the sun adorned her childlike features.

"Why couldn't you go in and wake up Uncle Souta?" 20-year-old Kagome Higurashi smiled as the girl climbed off her back and under the covers.

"Uncle Souta's room smells bad. And Nana told me to because you're more funner to wake up. Also, Uncle Souta always throws his stinky socks at me." She rambled, yawning as she snuggled into her mother's body, capturing the warmth. Kagome sighed letting out a little laugh, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms gently around Megumi.

"I see and that surely took out a lot of your energy." She smirked, taking a deep breath, gently stroking the young girl's soft hair. Megumi was the more important thing in her life. Had been for the past six years. Just minutes later, the girls slow even breathing signaled that she had fallen asleep.

A soft knock rap was heard on the door before it opened a few inches. "Kagome?" A women's voice spoke, glancing over to the girl lying in the bed.

She lazily waved her hand in the air. "Morning, Mom. And thanks for sending in the wake up call." Kagome pointing to the form lying next to her, indicating someone was asleep. "She wasn't very affective."

"She'd been up since 5:30 and had nothing to do. So I insisted she come and wake up both you and Souta." Ms. Higurashi paused, smiling at her daughter and sleeping granddaughter. "I can see she didn't complete the mission. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen." The older women smiled before departing from the room, closing the door in the process. Kagome groaned.

"I don't wanna get up." She yawned, looking up at the ceiling. She ran her fingers through her hair then turning her attention down to her daughter, knowing they both had to get up and ready. "Hey Megu?" Kagome gently shook the girl. She murmured something incomprehensible before opening her eyes. "Time to get up."

They had a really important and busy day ahead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"Morning!" Megumi cried, skipping into the kitchen a mere hour later, Kagome close in tow.

"Morning, squirt." Souta greeted, ruffling up his niece's hair.

"I'll never know where she gets this energy." Kagome sighed, walking to the counter to pour herself a mug of coffee, taking a deep drink in the process. "I mean, one minute she's out like a light and the next she's up running around."

"Mommy!" Megumi whined, trying to fix her hair. "Uncle Souta messed my hair up!"

Kagome put down her mug. "Jerk. Haven't you ever heard of treating kids nicely?" Kagome questioned, ruffling up his hair as a form of punishment.

"She's your kid so why should I?" He raised a questioning eyebrow, but soon regretted it as his sister threw a spoon at him, hitting him directly in the forehead.

She took a seat, placing Megumi on her lap, and began fixing her hair with a brush. Megumi stuck her tongue out at her uncle, who stuck one back childishly.

Ms. Higurashi sat down a plate of freshly cooked pancakes in front of the two siblings and her granddaughter.

"You know, Sis." Souta said in between bites of pancake. "Ever wonder when Inuyasha's gonna come back?"

"Not really. He promised he'd come back when I'm 18. And do you see him around? No, because he's an ass that can just vanish off the face of the earth for all I care." Kagome grumbled, taking a large bite of her pancake, irritated that her brother brought up the subject.

"We know, dear." Ms. Higurashi rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder, reassuring her. "But you know you shouldn't have gotten involved with him. You were underage and being with an adult…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She finished her breakfast, taking her plate and placing it in the sink. Kagome helped Megumi down, telling her to go up and grab her backpack.

"I'm catching a ride with you, Sis." Souta arose from the table, taking the strap of his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Whatever happened to your own car?" Kagome stopped halfway out the door.

"Mom took my license away."

"Next time you'll think twice about skipping school, now won't you?" Ms. Higurashi raised a questioning eyebrow to her son.

Souta sighed. "Yeah, Mom."

"I should say no but get your ass in the car. I have to be at work in half an hour and have Megu at the kindergarten in ten." And as if on cue, Megumi came running down the stairs, her backpack placed on her shoulders.

"Have a nice last day at school. Be home by two and make sure you're finished packing. We have to be at the airport by four." Ms. Higurashi hugged her son, giving him a reminder of the day ahead.

"Yeah, Mom. I know."

"Bye Nana." Megu hugged her grandmother.

"Bye Mom." Both siblings bid goodbye as all three of them marched out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"God am I gonna miss you!" Yuka lunged at Kagome, tightly hugging her best friend.

"Do you really have to go? You can always back out." Eri came up behind the two, joining in on the hug.

"Seriously. But don't get us wrong. We know you'll make the finals." Ayumi came over lastly, squeezing into the now group hug.

Kagome smiled from the core of them all. "I'll be back to visit. And you know this is something I've dreamed about since I was 16. Sorry to break your guys' heart but no way I hell would I give up this opportunity."

"We know, Kags. It's just…" Eri trailed off. "…I don't want you to go."

"Oh, suck it up Eri." Yuka piped in, the strong one of the three. "There's no stopping her. When she has her mind set on something, she goes for it."

Kagome nodded in agreement as the three reluctantly pulled back. The trio had never been apart for as long as they could remember, always at each other side when another needed it the most. It was killing Kagome to leave the only people that stuck by her side when she became pregnant with Megumi when she was 14.

"We have no doubt that you're gonna make it all the way. And when you do, we'll be down there in a heartbeat." She added.

"Kinda sucks though. I really wished I could of made the cut." Ayumi pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah… but you're tone deaf. So you kinda had a problem there…" Yuka rolled her eyes as they all laughed, minus Ayumi.

"Well excuse me for not being able to sing." Ayumi retorted. "Not all of us are gifted enough to sing. It's just that Kagome was born to be a singer. We all know that."

The following week, the four of them had all gone to audition for "Japanese Idol", the smash hit reality based T.V. show that took Japan by storm four years earlier after its success in the United States. After waiting four seasons, the auditions had finally made way to Hong Kong after much complaint from its citizens who believed just because Hong Kong was in China didn't mean there wasn't much Japanese population, if that even more than Chinese. The four of them jumped on the opportunity, Kagome the only one to make it.

Although the other three were disappointed, they were still extremely glad Kagome had the talent to press onward, considering the girls love for singing. And now the 20 year old was getting the chance of a lifetime.

Kagome glanced at her watch, realizing it was already 3:00. "I hate to break this up but I've gotta get going. We leave for the airport in an hour. Gotta make certain me and Megu are entirely packed."

"Damnit, already?" They all whined.

"Tell the little bundle of fun we'll miss her. It's gonna suck not having her around to play with." Eri added, giving Kagome one final hug before she got into her car.

"Sure thing. It's breaking her heart to be leaving too. We have to grab her on our way to the airport. They have an end of the year party going on at the kindergarten." She turned the key, igniting the car to life. "I'll call when I get in… or I'll just call in the morning. Don't think you want me calling at two in the morning."

"Nonsense. Call when you get in. We need to know that you made it alive."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Way to make me feel comfortable." She smiled, shutting her car door, throwing the car into reverse. "I love you guys and I'll call!" She called, rolling the car out of the driveway.

"Bye Kags!"

**End of Chapter One**

I'm so glad I've got my computer fixed! Meaning I'll have more time for updates and I can promise that they will be coming a lot more frequently. I feel horrible for neglecting this fic. Now on the chapter two!

Please review and tell me what you think!

-**Pixel**


	2. What A Long Day

**NOTE FOR PREVIOUS READERS:** I HIGHLY SUGGEST IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE NEW CHAPTER ONE THAT YOU GO BACK AND READ IT! I'VE CHANGED THE STORY LINE AROUND SO IF YOU HAVEN'T, GO BACK AND READ IT SINCE THIS MORE THAN LIKELY WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE TO YOU!!

**Title:** All Because of You

**Rating:** M for Mature

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary: **At 14, Kagome was left pregnant, unknown to Inuyasha, with his child. When a once in a lifetime opportunity arrives for Kagome, he wants to enter and be apart of her life once again. But is Kagome willing to let him into her and her daughter's life?

**Chapter Two: **What A Long Day

"Mommy! I don't wanna go!" Megumi whimpered, dragging her feet as the two walked to the car from the kindergarten.

Kagome sighed, turning around to see her daughter still across the parking lot. "Megu, come on! We don't have time for you to mope around."

"But Mommy, I don't wanna go on the airplane. I wanna stay with Mitsuki and Aya and Hiroki and…" The girl stopped in her tracks as she store angrily at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes, hurriedly walking to retrieve the upset child. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. Latching onto the girl's hand, she pulled her along towards the vehicle.

Megumi was apparently not happy with her mother's action. "Let go of me!" She growled, pinching Kagome hard in the wrist.

"Ow." Kagome jumped, releasing the girl's hand as she seized hold of her abused wrist. "Megumi Mae Takahashi!" She scolded, scooping her daughter up into her arms. She kicked and screamed in protest.

"But Mommy! I don't wanna leave my friends and go to Tokyo."

Kagome placed her in the backseat of the SUV. "Megu, you'll make new friends. And we'll come back and visit. " She tried to comfort.

"I don't want to!" She cried, Kagome making sure she was secure.

Kagome slammed the back door, taking her seat in the front.

Megumi was now bawling, her arms crossed angrily across her chest as she store out the window as they drove away. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to block out the girl's sobs from the backseat. She knew this move was going to be rough on the 5-year-old. It wasn't exactly easy on her either. But she knew she was tired. If only there was something to occupy her mind…

"Hey Souta?" She turned to her brother whose attention was on the portable DVD player in his lap. He averted his eyes to his sister. "Let Megu watch something until we get to the airport. Just to calm her down."

"But I'm watching-" He started.

"Souta, do it!" Ms. Higurashi barked from the front. Maybe Megumi's grouchiness was beginning to rub off on the cars occupants.

"Yes, ma'am."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"And CUT!" Yelled the director, raising his sunglasses from his nose, eyeing the actors and actresses on set. "That's all we need. I'll be contacting each of you when the premiere will be scheduled to release. Until then…" He trailed off, running his eyes over the clipboard in his lap. "The cast party will be held three weeks from Friday. Giving each of you time to prepare. And you're required to bring a guest." And with that he ended.

Majority of the crew sighed in relieve, having waited hours for the signal to head on home.

"Finally. I thought this would never end." Inuyasha, a 26-year-old actor flopped onto the couch on the set, moving his extremely beautiful silver hair out of his face.

"Inuyasha, you don't have time to relax. Get your ass up and moving." A women in her mid twenties came walking up, a folder tucked securely under her left arm.

"What for, Rin?" He complained, leaning back into the comfort of the couch, closing his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Hello? You've got an interview at 8 o' clock and it's already 7:30!" Rin shot. "And you can't miss this one!"

"Just tell them my dog got hit by a car. I'm too sad to go anywhere." He said, looking up at her.

"You tried that one last week. And your last excuse was food poisoning! You can't do the same one again!" She snapped, grabbing him by his fuzzy dog-ear.

"Damn women. Okay okay." He shot in defense. "I'll go. Just let me freshen up a bit."

"You better. I'll be out in the limo." She released him, ambling off in the direction of the back doors.

He got to his feet and reluctantly headed to his dressing room. It had been along day and had completely forgotten about the interview tonight. He'd had one almost every night this week. And it was seriously starting to get old. They always asked questions like, "How has this impacted your life?" "What made you want to act and model?" "What are you wearing?" and blahdy blahdy blah. He wanted a break. And he wanted one now.

His cell phone rang as he entered the small room.

"What is it?" He answered, angrily, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"She's in town." A familiar voice said from the other end of the line.

"Who?" He questioned, too tired and frustrated to remember exactly who.

"Kagome."

"Oh, yeah." It dinged on him.

"Sango's at the airport picking her up as we speak."

"I finally get to see her?"

"Not just yet. Wait until the top 24 are announced. She'll be excited to see you."

He smiled. "I bet she will be. But I've gotta go. Another interview."

The two said their goodbyes as Inuyasha hung up. She was finally in town. And he couldn't wait to see her again. All he had to do was wait one week… It wasn't like he couldn't do it. He'd been doing it for 6 years.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

It was 10 o' clock and the plane had just landed. Kagome released a long; much needed yawn as the four of them exited the terminal to go retrieve their belongings.

"Look who I see." Ms. Higurashi smiled towards the baggage carousel.

Kagome smiled as well as she saw Sango up ahead. Sango was Kagome and Souta's 24-year-old sister in law who was married to Miroku, their 25-year-old brother. Sango was 5 months pregnant with their first child, a daughter. Kagome had introduced the two when she was in middle school and the two hit it off automatically. Sango was also Kagome's best friend.

"Oh my god, Sango!" Kagome squeaked, running to hug her sister in law.

"Hey everyone!" She smiled, taking the 20 year old into her arms, hugging her as though she hadn't seen her in forever.

"It's so good to see you." Ms. Higurashi went to hug Sango next.

"It's good to see you too, Mom."

Souta handed Kagome a sleeping Megumi so he could go to reclaim the bags.

"I thought Miroku was to come get us." Kagome said, shifting the girl up higher into her arms.

Sango sighed. "Miroku was but I was on my way home from the hospital. I had to cover for a doctor out with the flu who I had a delivery. It took twenty six hours so there was no use keeping him up since it was on the way."

"God. Did you get any rest in-between everything?" Ms. Higurashi.

"I got a few hours. But it's a job and it brings in money."

Kagome nodded. "Completely. I know what it's like to work long hours at a time."

"Speaking of which. Why don't we get you guys to the house so you can relax? I bet you're all exhausted.

Everyone nodded as they made way to Sango and Miroku's.

End of Chapter Two 

You guys have absolutely no idea how sorry I am for not updating in forever! Life has been sooo busy just recently have I gotten around to updating and everything. I had state testing and sports and clubs and everything. But now most of that's over, except for volleyball practice, so more than likely I'll have more time to update.

And I apologize for the length of these chapters. I have really wanted to just get them out but I'm trying to get them to be longer!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I know many people read but few review so please DON"T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! It motivates me to get these chapters out faster!

Thanks,

Pixel.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! URGENT!

Hello all my faithful readers. Sorry this isn't any update or anything but I've got something **REALLY IMPORTANT **for all of you to read.

I am **SWITCHING **back to my previous account! The reason behind the switch is that I have given my old account for my cousin to use to publish her stories and what not.

Some of you already know or have been to my old account and for those of you who haven't…

**The Link is:** of this fics I have uploaded here will be switched back onto my old account. Some have just stayed there and are collecting dust but they will be updated and revised!

Thanks for putting up with me!

**-Pixel**


End file.
